


Garden Snake

by famousglitch



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Body Guard Cyclonus, Redemption, religious Cyclonus, whirl wants to fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famousglitch/pseuds/famousglitch
Summary: Cyclonus feels like a lost soul. Maybe being an unwelcomed guest momentary at a shelter will help.





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wanted to practice writing fight scenes, plus explore Cyclonus character more. This is an AU so some events are switched and non-canon a little so.... enjoy???

 

When Megatron left and taken in by a gang called the ‘’Lost Light’’ both Decepticons and Autobots stopped caring about his whereabouts. Everyone's concern was placed on someone else. This, someone, made promises the moment he raised from his own ashes reborn with his own body. Promises that even the ruthless D.J.D put off on finding traders to listen to. Galvatron's promises never stopped painting a perfect Cybertron in Cyclonus mind. His vows offered a salvation for Cybertron to be the utopia it was always meant to be. To carry so much power with even your stance and make a promise like this left Cyclonus dazed. In his dazed state, he admitted he didn’t think this was war. War was for the Autobots and Decepticons, not Galvatron, his Lord. No, this was a revolution for something greater. It was an uprising the Autobots couldn't do and what the Decepticons craved. Then like a venomous bite slowly swelling Cyclonus started to feel the guilt of his crimes. For that, this was probably why Primus was punishing him. Why the ground below him was getting closer as he fell from the sky.

Why around was a filter of dust and a dreadful ringing in his head. With his jaw cracked in an uncomfortable angle, Cyclonus gripped his jaw firmly and pulled it back into place. The raw pain traveled through his face and every wire in his broken hands. When his obscure vision cleared the first thing his eyes landed on was a part of his broken horn that laid in front of him. His head ringed as the wind blew through the left horns absence stinging like a cavity. Looking up he was more convinced than ever before that Primus was punishing him. Warriors don’t give into fear but, the sound of him singing to himself searching for comfort was proof enough that the life in him was shaking in the shadows of his core. He looked down from the sky he fell from and back down to his poor excuse for a body. Clearly, Galvatron had done a number on him when he decided to confront his leader on his lies. Cyclonus didn’t escape with much intact. Cyclonus looked at his legs and yes, he was positive Primus was punishing him. His legs were gone.


	2. Shelter

The air was usually very clear, making the view of golden fields and icy blue skies to die for. Seeing war generally made these little things more precious. Scooting further from under the tree Rewind could tell why today was ugly. With the exception of a passing warship leaking dark smoke in the clear sky. Questionable debris had fallen off and landed somewhere in a further field, passed rolls of hills. Thankfully this was just another organic planet hardly worth placing on a map to any passing ships. Which was just fine with Rewind and the rest of this paradise. Rewind heard small footsteps approach from behind him. Listening to the steps and the way they wobbled forward with a limp, Rewind didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was.

‘’What you looking at’’ asked Tailgate as he came by Rewinds side fidgeting with his fingers.

Unlike all the other mini-bots protected on this land by the Lost Light Tailgate never seen war. Only pictures and from a distance from this bubble of a sanctuary. Tailgate spotted the passing ship in the sky and fidgeted his figures more anxiously. Keeping his sight on it until disappeared into clouds. It didn’t take Tailgate long to notice the fading smoke in the distance of the field.

‘’What's that?’’ Tailgate asked, trading his fear for curiosity.

Tailgate didn’t give Rewind a second to answer as he began to limp his way toward it.

‘’Where do you think your going?’’ questioned Rewind quickly blocking Tailgates path.

‘’No, oh, no I'm not going that close. Just close enough to see what it is.’’ Tailgate explained poorly.

‘’Not without me you're! Beside none of us can go without at least one Lost Light member.

’’ Tailgate signed ‘’ I hate rules’’

‘’Well they keep us alive’’ Rewind simpered leading Tailgate back to the headquarters.

* * *

 

Cyclonus wasn’t keeping track how long he was crawling on his stomach. Although his jaw was still sore, his horn gone, his back strained, staying still wasn’t an option. Dragging his broken body behind him ignoring the strain of his hands and all the burning pressure on his arms, he crawled. He could care less what evidence of his crash he left behind and only sought shelter, on this unknown planet. No doubt Galvatron will send someone after him soon enough. Galvatron was ruthless and liked to make sure someone is dead. Nameless emotion muted the strain he felt only momentary as he thought about he’s been reduced to hiding. The sky above him had dim assuring sunset soon. Pulling every last strength he had, he was finally off the green field and crawled into the golden rye. Once covered completely by the rye a part of him felt a little hope. As he pushed himself further into the field knowing that if he really wanted to survive he will have to crawl further. The pain resurfaced and the hope he had turned to grim. He sang to himself to help him keep moving.

* * *

 

Later that night, Rodimus, Drift, Chromedome, and Whirl stood right across from the inpatient Magnus as he tapped his foot waiting for everyone to show up. He made repetitive impatience glance down the hall every couple seconds. This was enough to drive Whirl crazy.

‘’Oh come on! Do we have to wait! Whatever is out there probably is gone by now!’’ Whirl thrashed in his stance ready to see if that fallen debris had a potential threat.

It was boring here but the Lost Light was here for a reason. The crew made it their duty to protect the refugees until it was safe to move on. The Lost Light crew was spread out on a variety of shelters. Rung and Fort Maximus in charge of one, Skids and Nautica helping on another with Perceptor and Brainstorm. Whirl claimed this was the dullest location.

‘’Are we really gonna wait for old Megs’’ Whirl barked waving his claws in the air nearly smacking Drift alongside the head.

‘’Yes’’ replied Rewind from the hall. Rewind paraded with confidence in his step leading Megatron and a timid Tailgate hiding closely behind.

‘’Umm Rewind’’ Chromedome stepped forward with worry lacing his voice, ‘’You’re not coming, are you? It might be dangerous.’’

Drift and Rodimus exchanged each other knowing looks as they watched Chromedome step closer to Rewind.

‘’It can, but I need him to record things for our record’’ Ultra Magnus informed firmly.

Rewind beamed with power.

‘’But we're still being cautious we don’t know what's out there’’ Megatron added, as he gestured the crew to walk forward.

With clearly seeing Megatron's gesture to go, everyone did nothing but stare straight back at Rodimus who was already halfway outside.

‘’Already gave those orders!!!’’ Rodimus piped, earning a sign from Megatron and Ultra Magnus. As everyone made their exit Megatron slowed his steps, clearly noticing Tailgate gluing himself to his back leg.

‘’Tailgate’’ Megatron whispered to his little shadow as he bent down met the mini bots gaze.

‘’I’m not gonna get the way like last time’’ Tailgate mumbled, Megatron glanced at the mini-bot injured foot and only felt pity grow as he watched Tailgate glance at Rewind who was walking like he was the size of a mountain.

‘’Next time Tailgate you know what the big guy said, not even Rewind could change his mind’’ Megatron reminded Tailgate.

‘’Besides, how did you escape Ratchets clinic?’’ Megatron asked.

‘’TAILGATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!’’ hollered Ratchet from the down the hall, as if on cue.

‘’I didn’t’’ Tailgate answered deadpan as he quickly whooshed Megatron away and ran down the hall to the doctor.

* * *

 

Cyclonus only managed to get so far. To where? He didn’t know. The night was hardly over and he may not see tomorrow. His injuries from earlier didn’t let up. It was actually shocking nobody found him dead yet. He managed to find a tree and pull himself into a lousy sitting position. As soon as he used all of his strength to lean against the tree he passed out once again.

* * *

 

According to Ratchet, they found signs of some organic that dragged itself across the ground like a snake. He then added the chilling detail that a black liquid substance was also present at the scene. Along with dry energon. With that Tailgate headed straight for the shelter's roof, to see if he could investigate from afar. There were no signs of the crew coming back yet. Tailgate ponder the possibilities of what it could be out there. Was it organic? That was one thing Tailgate didn’t fear is the organics here. Rewind noted they're never interested in metal flesh. The sudden sound of birds busting out of bushes broke Tailgate from his thoughts. In the open field in the distance, Tailgate caught sight of a repetitive moment in the field. From this view, Tailgate could see anything. His eyes locked on the rye moving and being yanked in odd angles and came to terms his mind wasn’t playing jokes on him. There was something moving in the distance lazily its movement disrupted the field.This carried on for a couple of moments then it stopped. By the fourth furthest tree from the house, it stopped. The birds settled back into their bushes, as the night fell still.

* * *

 

Cyclonus laid against the tree taking in the moral revulsion of spit wires that he used to call legs. By some miracle, they stopped bleeding, only because they were clogged with dirt and Primus knows what else. If he could get a look at himself he would assume he’s already dead. He felt dead. Like his body had already given up on him but his spirit refused to fade out. A rustle from behind him made him consider lifting his head up, but his neck just anchored. The sound was getting closer and closer and the only thing Cyclones could do was wait for it to find him. At this point he didn’t care who found him, he left enough evidence behind in the first place dragging himself across the ground like a wounded animal. He just wanted this pain to end. He should have just waited where he landed and maybe, they would've let him live.

 

* * *

Tailgate couldn't stop staring until he came to terms with what he was looking at. What laid against a tree was a mass of ragged deep purple metal holding the scent of melted iron. Tailgate dared to step forward until he was in arm's length of could hardly pass as a living mech. Tailgate took notice of the lights in their eyes, fogged and flicking. They looked blind. Tailgate decided to test that theory and wave his hand in front of the mech’s face. The lifeless heap of metal snapped to life and capturing Tailgates hand. Tailgate attempted to pull away but this mech's grip was tight regardless of the bent out of shape fingers.

‘’Just leave me’’ the mech rasped.

* * *

 

Cyclones could hardly see. His optics burned, circuits getting ready to give out.

His head rattled with an acid ache that didn’t stop. Yet, with the rest of his strength, he reached out to the presence that he felt near him, and told whoever it was to leave him.

* * *

 

The mech went limp. Tailgate looked down at his hands and slowly slipped his hand out the stranger's grip. Tailgate didn’t know what to do at first he stood there observing what could be intact of this mech that somehow ended up here. Did he just witnessed someone die, that thought drove fear that convinces him to run as fast as his limp will take him from and find whoever is willing to help. Tailgate waited all night until the others came back. Whirl, of course, was the first to arrive. At this point, he was too anxious to wait any longer. Agitated Tailgate eagerly ushered Whirl to the to the damaged if not already dead mech. Whirl was shocked at first but then scheming nature took over.

‘’So you do know what he is right’’ Whirl asked as he leaned into the mechs face ‘’and not a nice looking one, especially compared to me’’ Whirl finished off with a giggle.

‘’Um a de-cap- e-con?''

‘’Close enough. Whirl replied deadpan.

‘’Well so what if he's a Decepticon?’’

‘’Okay you did that one of purpose.’’

‘’You're going to help me right?’’ Tailgate questioned timidly.

With a sign, Whirl picked up the purple Decepticon and hurled him over his shoulder leading the way to the Lost Light.

 


	3. Can't be left unresolved

Black oil was poured over Cyclonus face. As he rubbed and blinked the liquid out of his eyes his sight swirled into a hue of red and mahogany like spilled ink. His vision finally cleared to see nothing but ruby red of a dying sun. Then Cyclonus suddenly knew where he was.The dead universe couldn’t be mistaken for anything else.  It was a quite universe that clawed its essence underneath your plating. It hugged you like it's lost child, never letting go humming a curse in lullabies. _How was he back here?_  he thought. He must be dreaming because he remembered the day he finally left this place. Yet, he will never forget the first few months of being trapped in this realm. He remembered at first,  he didn't wanna fall asleep, he refused to rest until they could escape. After he crashed in exhaustion he awoke in denial. The quest to spread the greatness of Primus halted and landed them here in this realm of a bleeding sky. While Nova embraced what shouldn’t be touched. Galvatron took something from this realm and just like that it corrupted his mind even further. Being the bodyguard of this barbaric royalty Cyclonus saw everything first hand. While his leaders seized power Cyclonus seized for peace of his mind back.  His mind was a constant battle of motion sickness and balance. Mindlessness Galvatron would medicate it with his preaching. Cyclonus remembered fighting the black energy spilling from his eyes from his mouth. How he was the first of his men to accept defeat.They couldn’t conquer this realm and it was ripping him apart from the inside. Being the emotionless warrior Cyclonus hid his troubles for a couple years. Naturally, it didn’t stay hidden for long. Galvatron found him curled up, once Cyclonus saw that he spotted him he stood up lazily straightening his back. Within seconds Galvatron was overshadowing him and yanked them face to face.

‘’Listen, believe me, I order you,’’ Cyclonus remember Galvatron saying those words his sparked yelled out but his mind went blank letting Galvatron fill in his empty thoughts. Galvatron he was Lord and Cyclonus guarded him since he was young and in power.  Cyclonus remember Galvatron wiping away the grime off his face, he remembers a whisper, a lie, a promise for a better Cybertron. Cybertron. Yes. Cybertron is Cyclonus one true love. Then Galvatron yelled '' _Conquer we are supposed to conquer ''before Cyclonus saw nothing but black._

In the empty darkness in his dream, he heard a stern stranger's voice. The voice ordered ‘’there too’’  there was pinch near the back of his wrist. He felt removed but not enough to not feel something wrapping around his wrist and locking it in place. Anger flared through his cold body and called out to the darkness once more.

 ‘’Go’’ he croaked. ‘’Go away’’  a warning he’ll doubt anyone would listen to.

The darkness responded with a tired sigh which made Cyclonus burn with anger

 ‘’Go away, leave me’’ he heard his damage voice grip on his dry vocals. There was no doubt that he was more audial in his head than when he tried to speak out. The darkness hummed with only the presence of fading footsteps.

* * *

 

   The word traveled fast a Decepticon was among the Lost Light shelter.  It was then it was finally judged by Megatron that the mechs name was Cyclonus, Galvatron bodyguard to be exact. Galvatron's plan had been growing since the Autobot and Decepticon war ended, to be honest, Megatron is thankful the DJD got distracted by this barbaric dictator. He charged at the weak and judged others as inferiors before even knowing their function. Minibots lately has been his favorite punching bag. Tailgate edged closer at the common area table as Megatron went on. Untouched by violence Tailgate did find a thrill in it, something he honestly will never understand. Two days had passed and Magnus had done his best to hush the talk of the mech found. Still, there were whispers here and there, which will only increase if Cyclonus reaches public eyes. As Tailgate sat on a med bed while Ratchet checked his foot's joints he heard a hum coming from the next patient on the other side of the room. The patient was completely blocked off by a curtain circling him like a circus animal. Tailgate determined it was this Cyclonus by hearing the similar horse vocals.  The humming continued.

 ‘’Singing?‘’ Tailgate whispered to Ratchet

‘’Yeah, not the good kind too.’’

‘’It sounds fine’’

‘’He's warming up’’ Ratchet grunted rolling his eyes. As soon as Cyclonus found out where he was, it struck a certain confidence to sing to himself, like a coping mechanism.

A tight grin crossed Ratchets face as he rolled Tailgates ankle joint with little resistance.

‘’ Your joint infection is adjusted to the new wires’’ informed Ratchet smiling softer at his success,

‘’You're good to go, come back tomorrow’’ he ordered.

Tailgate eased off the med sab and as did he heard Cyclonus vocals rise and fall in a tradition opera tone.

 

 

The next day everyone was sitting around a table again. It was a harsh decision to leave Cyclonus without legs but Magnus urged for his arrest. At the conference, table Rewind had mentioned Ratchet wanted his singing to be charged as a felony. That brought a smile, but unfortunately,  Cyclonus was being more trouble than asked for, even without legs. Tailgate watched as Rewind turned on his projector to show his work digging through every file possible on Cyclonus of [ Upper Tetrahex ](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Tetrahex).

The biggest thing was that he worked for Galvatron after committing crimes beforehand enough to push Magnus off the edge and make Whirls squeal with questionable excitement. Tailgate looked at the time, he was going to be late for his appointment with Ratchet.

‘’Nasty guy’’ Rewind mumbled to himself, Tailgate risked it and gazed onto the historic images taking in the wars he was shielded from. He suddenly found it hard to move.

 

Tailgate had a  tornado of emotions as Ratchet completed his check up on his ankle.He was even unfazed by Ratchets lecture to not be late again. Ratchet quickly dismissed him and left the room for a meeting. Not that Tailgate was paying attention.  The only thing that he could concentrate on was the rise and fall of Cyclonus humming in aged language next to him. Taking the opportunity to with Ratchet went he slipped passed the curtain separating this singer from the rest of his world.  Stepping into Cyclonus view Tailgate once again laid eyes on the mech. This time he didn’t look dead, but what threw Tailgate into a little surprise was the ghostly sculpture of his face. The cryptic mech locked his crimson eyes with Tailgates optics holding a gaze as he slowly stopped singing. Once getting over how intimation Cyclonus was Tailgate step closer sizing himself like he wanted to start an argument. Even with all the venom  Tailgate wanted to spit at Cyclonus from all the crimes Tailgate knew he had committed the only words he barked was a question

‘’Why do you sing?’’  

Taking back by the aggressive hidden in the question Cyclonus held his gaze for a couple moments then took apart his silence with a lie

‘’It's nothing, just a song ’’ he lied, it was the hymn for the Cybertron he wanted to see again. A medicine to the cavity that his formers leaders filled with the plague.  

 ‘’Does it bother you ?’’ Cyclonus hissed

Tailgate took the opportunity to let his anger out,

‘’What bothers me is that I saved your life’’, catching Cyclonus look of confusion Tailgate pushed forward to explain himself.

‘’I’ve seen what you did’’  he continued,

‘’We have all the list of your crimes, Ultra Magnus wants you in jail, in fact,  everyone wants you to put away does. There's no place for someone like you here.’’

Cyclonus took in the tremble in the mini bots tone, in all honestly the bravest one he seen. Cyclonus slowly sat up in the medical bed taking notice of this little one’s step back only slightly in fear. Still, the bravest mini bots Cyclonus has ever seen. Tailgate step closer feeling embarrassed that he expressed such fear to a mech that reminded restrained to a bed with no legs.

 ‘’I’m not going to justify the things I've done I've followed a mech with destruction in his agenda with peace in mine, the lives I took, the ones I nearly took, I take full responsibility but I'm afraid I can’t be locked away just yet. I’ll just be useless in a war I can help end against Galvatron’’ Cyclonus answered phenomenally stern.

Tailgate tilted his head in thought taking in the each word. He was then suddenly shaken from his thoughts when he heard Ultra Magnus iconic steps entering the med center.    Tailgate whispered to himself ‘’screw it’’ and quickly hid from Magnus under Cyclonus bed.

 ‘’I’m guessing you not supposed to be here, then?’’ Cyclonus whispered but Tailgate remained silent. Cyclonus took his ignored question as a yes.

Ultra Magnus walked in holding a thick pad in a folder, he turned the folder to Cyclonus revealing the title ‘’Duly Appointed Enforcer of the  Tyrest Accord Organized Case N0: 3045’’. Knowing now first hand and from rumors,  Magnus was indeed as organized as others warned. ‘’You wanted to talk to me before we sent you to your trial’’ Magnus asked deadpan.

‘’Yes, afraid that can’t happen’’ Cyclonus told Magnus casually,

‘’And why is that? ‘’ Magnus demanded

‘’ Just to let you know first hand  I wish I could tell you earlier but my head has just stopped hurting from my crash, so I'm thinking more clearly now. I’m wanted a man not just on your side but my former leader wants to make sure I'm dead. As I was his bodyguard since he was young he fears that my betray is going to lead me leaking information to the enemy which is you’’

Magnus placed his hand on his chin in consideration.

‘’You can still give us information behind a cell, it may lighten your sentence’’

‘’ But you’ll have to catch me a second time’’ Cyclonus sassed, losing his patience

‘’And why does that?'' Magnus become more impatience

‘’Galvatron saw that I landed on this planet, my signal was faint but now that you saved me its backup, he’ll want to check it out eventually.’’ Cyclonus gestured to his widow Magnus followed to see that Cyclonus had plain sight of the sky that leftover chunks of grey clouds clearly coughed out by a warship. Cyclonus took note of Magnus getting the idea of where this was going.

 ‘’ Your signal is hidden from him but mines aren't, fix my legs I'll have him chasing me the other way, or this won’t be a shelter anymore. Is this not the Lost Light?’’  

 

Tailgate wanted to punch himself, he should have left him, he should have never told Whirl. Was Cyclonus meant to stay dead there by the tree? Was the universe trying to kill him and Tailgate ignored the sign?  Now out of everything Galvatron, will be at their doorstep.  Tailgate felt relieved as he heard Magnus leave, steps a lot heavier this time. The sound of the shut door cooled his thoughts and he pulled himself from under the bed. Once again his eyes met with Cyclonus, ready to rant.

‘’I’m sorry you regret saving my life’’ Cyclonus tried his best to say it with little emotion in his face but the sadness pulled out in his voice.  Confusing him just as much as Tailgate.

 ‘’Although you dislike me, may I at least know your name?’’ he added.  

‘’Tailgate ‘’ the mini-bot answered flatly.

‘’Tailgate, I'm sorry. But you should know that all of us did terrible things in this war. It's survival.’’

 After a moment of realizing he had nothing else to say Tailgate left without a word. His head remained bowed, although he had never seen a battle up close he knew what exactly all those crimes were. No one has to see it first hand to have a say in the violence that takes place.  Tailgate still felt conflicted. Will leaving him to die be just as bad as killing someone? Is refusing the offer of saving someone's life in your hand equal snatching it away in a fight to the death? The contrast between both weighted heavy in the atmosphere he wasn’t native to.  

Ratchet was placed the last cord into Cyclonus main wires before he gestured to Cyclonus if he was ready when he was. Ratchet strict professional aura that he expressed to most patients was the closest kindness Cyclonus has been getting, this was no lie the hospitality he was going to miss before he was cast back out to the wolves. Still, there was unease in Ratchet no doubt about helping someone that delivered him a good amount of patience. Cyclonus attempted to break that tension.

‘’I'm following the order of _Clavis Aurea_ , you probably know we think lost body parts should not be replaced unless they're essential. Cyclonus gestured his eyes to his still missing horn. Thank you for respecting my religion’’. Ratchet looked up and mouthed the words  _you're welcome_ leaving Cyclonus unsure if he made the space more awkward or not between them. With that Cyclonus nodded his head to give Ratchet the cue to pull him under for his surgery.

* * *

 

He felt himself get pulled into the darkness, he assumed it was the general anesthesia working, but something was off.   Folktales had told him that mechs usually don’t dream during surgery. Cyclonus was not like most. You don’t see yourself get slammed against a cold stone wall and not call that dreaming. Cyclonus looked up to see a that he was looking up from down a cave as well right below a moon with the texture of marble with dark cracks. From within the crack, black oil dripped from it landing right below his eye. As Cyclonus stepped back trying to rid the substance off his face the moon began to cry a black oil from it cracks until it was a rainstorm that he caught himself in. The oil got in his eyes before he could block his face in a poor attempt. As he tried to rid his eyes of the grim, he was sure an eternity had passed when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Like on cue the oil cleared from his eyes. Cyclonus looked to see who had gripped his shoulder to see that it was Ultra Magnus, young and clean untouched by the filth that was pouring from the sky.

 ‘’You belong on this side,’’ Magnus said with no emotion in his voice. Cyclonus followed  Magnus hand as he pointed behind Cyclonus where the brick wall disappeared and awaited  Galvatron, Nova, Scourge  and the rest of the sweeps covered in the same black grim just outside of a gate that said Our Cybertron, the oil began to leak from their faces  highlighting their crimps white smiles, Scourge had gotten the other sweeps to sing the old patriot song in their twisted tongues. Magnus stepped away and Cyclonus turned his head to see where he was going, and Cyclonus felt his throat scream out in static, not in pain or sadness but shock and joy. The Cybertron that Magnus was walking towards was the true Cybertron he hoped to see again. The Cybertron that was untouched by war.  Cyclonus tried to follow but he felt Nova and Galvatron undeniable tight grip pull him back. Magnus words echoed in his head ‘’you belong on this side'', only making Cyclonus struggle more and fight Magnus words as much as he was fighting against his former leaders. It seemed that all of his strength was reduced to ash as he was pulled further and further into the hell he feared he helped create. It oil started to rain heavier. The oil flooded around him and he was lost .

That was was the last thing Cyclonus remembered before his world reduced to black and returned by a dim light being shined in his optics. The light soon brightened the more he woke from his drugged oblivion. Right away he knew it was Ratchet above him shining a light in his eyes but flicked it off, bringing Cyclonus attention to the doctor's frustrated expression. Cyclonus senses slowly came back online although he did feel numb below his waist. Ratchet pulled away from his view and came back to wipe something off Cyclonus face, Ratchet noticing Cyclonus confusion lifted the white rag into Cyclonus view to reveal black staining the white cloth.

  ‘’What is this’’

 Cyclonus dry humor did find it funny that the doctor was asking him this question, Cyclonus shook his head in defeat to answer Ratchets question but in all honesty, he knew. It has only been months since he left the dead zone and slowly the dead zone was leaving him.

    ‘’Did you eat something before the surgery’’

‘’Yes, it was a ration I had in my subspace, dark like that actually’’ Cyclonus lied

Mumbling to himself about not eating before surgery, Ratchet accepted his lie and worked on Cyclonus legs.

They were practically identical to his old ones only more silver around the thighs and feet.

 ‘’Thank you’’ Cyclonus told ratchet but he was already focused on his work with the nearby machine that Cyclonus was hooked up to. With three short humming sounds the numbness below his legs disappeared and was replaced with the presence of tight end wires. Slightly uncomfortable but bearable. If anything it just made him more eager to walk.

 ‘’Your welcome’’ Ratchet huffed with a tight smile looking proud of his work.

 Cyclonus was quickly left as Ratchet made a call that clearly needed some privacy, accepting this isolation Cyclonus slowly sat up ignoring the stiffness in his joints. Without even meaning to Cyclonus caught a glimpse of the white rag in the nearby garbage ruined by his inner energon. His spark pinched when he heard Ratchet from the next room mention Magnus name. Although it was just a dream he didn’t doubt that he will damn away from the peaceful Cybertron the minute they restore it. He wouldn’t blame Ultra Magnus either. What really haunted him was how close to possible it was to get wrapped up in Galvatron again. He wasn’t far enough from his grasps just yet, and the Lost Light will be damned if they won't place Cyclonus out there like a present to keep their well-deserved shelter

  Ratchet entered the room again, this time giving Cyclonus a little more attention.

‘’Magnus wants you gone by late afternoon tomorrow, that should give your legs more than enough time to adjust.’’

 Ratchet nodded to him and his legs still debating on what to do next,

‘’ I'll come get you in a couple hours to see how you're working’’ with that Ratchet retreated out the room to Primus knows where. Cyclonus took in his new legs once again. The smell of freshly constructed metal was very presence it reminded him of newborns, the last newborn he has seen as been Galvatron. Cyclonus was very young himself when he was assigned as the Galvatron's bodyguard by Nova. Cyclonus breathed harshly remembering how long ago that was. How simple it was before the world caved in and become complicated. Once upon a time, Galvatron looked up to him as a leader, Nova saw him as a warrior. Cyclonus locked eyes with the black stained cloth once again, his jaw tightened in such discomfort that he was sure his teeth will break. He felt his head flood with more memories of his past with a current so strong he wasn’t sure he’ll be able to stop them. His flashbacks become unforgiving offering him the luxury of seeing both good and bad times. The good memories hurt the most, he if he was being honest with himself he liked the pain the joy offered.

 

Ratchet showed up later as promised, slightly surprised to see the Cyclonus was still awake. Not bothering to ask if he got any sleep because he knew the answer already. Cyclonus pulled himself up from his bed lazily still getting used to his new repair hands as well. Without needing any help Cyclonus was on his own legs once again, arching a brow a Ratchet

‘’Now what’’ he asked

‘’What do you think’’ Ratchet replied as he pushed Cyclonus forward slightly. Getting the idea Cyclonus began to walk across the room, reaching the wall and turning around in a swift motion Cyclonus stopped in front of Ratchet waiting for his next order. Looking Cyclonus up and down Ratchet hummed in delight ‘’ you did better than expected,’’ Ratchet observed as he circled around Cyclonus.

 ‘’Can I  transform?’’  Cyclonus asked more to himself.

Your cog wasn’t damaged as bad as your legs so yes you're fine, in fact, you’ll find out in the morning, Magnus wants you to leave earlier actually. ‘’

 ‘’I see’’ Cyclonus confess his anxiety started to hit him, he felt the world against him before but this time it actually was. No point in waiting it out, Cyclonus spat out another lie to the doctor the only one here that gave a damn about his well being

 ‘’I’m okay with tonight, in fact, I can leave now’’

Ratchet face tightens unsure of releasing a patience as early as he might. He sucked up his concern and called Magnus who shortly agreed with Cyclonus.

* * *

 

By Sunset a crowd had formed to watch the newcomer go. The only ones that seemed to not be there were Megatron and Ratchet. There were rumors flying back and forth and constant shushing from Magnus as he began to read out a well-written letter to Cyclonus about how he's free to go now but if caught again he will be placed on the trail. The crowd nodded in agreement others protested on letting him go at all. Taking the cue that Magnus letter will drag on for a while Tailgate decided to leave the crowd and venture back into the rye. He still found himself unsure on where he stood. He was thankful he never had to choose a side in a war. Why even bother saying which side is more right than another when it comes to killing to save your own ass. Once gone from sight and completely engulfed in the field Tailgate found himself back where he first found Cyclonus. Picking up a stone from the tree that was still littered with wire and shards of metal that fell off of Cyclonus as he dragged himself.Rolling the stone in his palm once more Tailgate flung it across the small stream into the pile of bushes behind it. Expecting to hear the all to the familiar lump of stone hitting ground his hearing was met with a clank of stone against metal. Within rhythm of his racing spark, the bushes rustled and resolved to pair red eyes of a  purple winged mech that shared similarity with Cyclonus. The mech hissed a threat for Tailgate to surrender but he was too hardheaded to stay there. In a beat, Tailgate transformed ignoring the throb of his still healing joints and sped through the rye.  

       

Cyclonus was sure his legs were going to give out if Magnus talked any longer, he looked at the crowd who still seemed glued to him, so sheltered he thought as he turned around again.

 A suddenly frustrated grunt nearly gave him whiplash as he turned his head to see Tailgate burst through the bushes yelling ‘’He's after me’’. Cyclonus searched for a threat but saw none. Tailgate spined on his wheel and untransformed not missing a moment to point a finger at Cyclonus,

 ‘’You! He looked kinda like you!’’

Cyclonus  knew right away ‘’Sweepers!’’

‘’What ‘’ Magnus barked

‘I said sweepers, they’re here get everyone to safety’’ he commanded.

Cyclonus transformed and got himself in the sky as fast as he could. As everyone watched Cyclonus fly off their attention was suddenly drawn to a Sweep that made his presence know from behind the rye. The crowd parted quickly in a swift motion the mini bots found themselves behind their protectors.  Rodimus and Drift charged together and Whirl joined like the last thought. In all honestly, this sweeper wasn’t wise and was tackled down easily. Magnus walked up casually with Chromedome and Rewind following. With ease, the sweeper was kept in place under Magnus' foot.

‘’Let go ‘’ they hissed squirming in annoyance but was ignored by everyone except Rewind who started recording. Chromedome let Rewind lingering long enough for Magnus to give them orders to help Rodimus and Drift get everyone inside. As the yard become empty the only ones that remained was Whirl who was itching to follow Cyclonus and Tailgate who seemed too intrigued with the sweeper to leave.

 ‘’Join the fraction crazy legs’; Whirl chirped to Tailgate,

‘’You too, we don’t need Galvatron whole army knowing we're here’’ Magnus ordered

Whirl decided to play back ‘’ is he invited to’’ Whirl poked to the growing sweeper.

 ‘’He under arrest. ‘’

Whirl signed to himself and fell into step with Tailgate back to the shelter, Tailgate dared to look back at the sweeper who seemed to be having trouble shaking his glare off of him, the sweeper mouthed the words ‘’inferior to him gaining Tailgates quicken pace.

  


	4. Walking to  Peril

Cyclonus spotted no warship in the increasing dark night, he looked further down away from the shelter and noticed that a small pod had landed just a few feet from a patch of woods. Eerie enough it lined up miles down from where he crashed. Then a sudden thought hit him. Cyclonus wanted to kick himself for not thinking this entirely through. His legs, his forsaken legs were fixed and looked brand new on top of that. He was positive Galvatron remembered being the one that blasted them off. Cyclonus landed in front of the pod just as Galvatron walked out of the pod stirring a drink in his hand like this was any other day. Cyclonus wanted to remain hiding in his alt mode and hoped he could distract Galvatron before he was going to find out he was not here alone. Staying silent and letting his old Lord take in the planet's sight wasn't helping.

‘’We're is that Sweeper?’’ Galvatron asked to politely for Cyclonus comfort.

‘’I took care of him’' Cyclonus barked. 

In half a beat Cyclonus opened fire as he used his thrust to push off the ground, he kept firing as he moved further and further from the ground leaving more and more rubble and dust behind. Soon that was all he saw, woven dust sharing the same essence of when he first crashed. He wasn’t seeing the result he wanted, having Galvatron disappear in the billow below was far from reassuring. Without wasting a second Cyclonus used his thrusters to fly a bit further to get ready to shoot again. He wasn’t even allowed to finish that thought when Galvatron launched from the clouded atmosphere with a powerful vengeance and grabbed Cyclonus by the wing spars bringing both of them back to the ground. Just as they landed Cyclonus was then flung into the direction of the woods. Before he could be met with a tree he came out of hiding in his alt mode but he didn’t halt himself in time from rolling on the ground like a fool. The gunpowder and the unsettled ground still surrounded them in its blanket.

 ‘’I see your legs are working fine, you fix them yourself?’’ Galvatron voice roared.

 Still nowhere in sight, Cyclonus didn’t answer he stood his ground. He looked to his left of him to see red optics taunting him, through the thick somber, 

‘’Hate to rip them off again! Your brothers, the Sweepers are sad Cyclonus, they said you loved Cybertopia more than you love yourself.’’ Galvatron teased. 

Not being able to take the wait any longer Cyclonus launched in the direction of Galvatron's voice. Thankfully Cyclonus landed a kicked to Galvatron’s chest, throwing his balance off. When Cyclonus quickly switched on his other leg to land another kick his ex-leaders got back his balance and dodged. The fight breaks out with them dodging and kicking each other, Galvatron was treating this like a spar fueling Cyclonus anger.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sweeper was handcuffed in the living room, thankfully with tape over his mouth to get him to shut up. This was a place of peace, Magnus didn’t want barbaric ideas being shouted through the shelter let alone ones of Galvatron. The rest of the crew was present as well. Whirl tapped his foot at the arrested Sweep itching to get a little hostile. While Rodimus, Drift, Ratchet, Chromedome Rewind and Tailgate remained quiet, sharing glances at the shut door. Megatron was below the shelter guarding the mini bots as last defense. To be honest he was the last person to want to see Galvatron, who would no doubt tempt him to use the violence he abandoned. With all of them gathered in the same room in this rare moment, Rodimus looked to Magnus for any direction. The quietness baked around everyone, as they watched for Rodimus or Magnus to stir up a plan. Even Megatron poetic dialogue will help at this point. Drift finally stepped in, 

‘’He's not on our side, he certainly not against us. To sit here and interrogate every aspect of his character on whether or not he's worthy of our help is wasting time’’ asked Drift. 

Ratchet then spoke up like he had to translate for Drift 

‘’ So do we help him or not?’

 Everyone shared glances back and forth Tailgate watched the intensity be dragged out moments. The lights on the ceiling shook with in response to an echo of a cannon going off in the distance.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully on Cyclonus behalf, the fight has been carried out further from the shelter. Both of them were now lashing curses and punches deep in the wilderness. Regardless Galvatron was still treating this fight like a spar, his grin widening the more Cyclonus grew frustrated. Cyclonus put space between them with a spiteful grunt, wiping the grime away from his face. 

‘’ Why are you here, am I that valuable to your plan that you can’t do it yourself’?’ Cyclonus countered. 

‘’No, but I do the respect of my army, to see what happens when betraying me’’ Galvatron insinuated

 ‘’Respect as in fear’’ 

‘’Funny you speak of fear when you're the one that ran away’’ 

Galvatron toyed while staring daggers, Cyclonus launched forward with full speed and successfully slashed his claws in across Galvatron's face nearly missing his eyes. Galvatron roared in pain but before he could attempt to grab Cyclonus his ex-bodyguard was behind him. Quick on his feet Cyclonus put Galvatron in a headlock and pointed his gun at his back. Galvatron with his strength turned just in time for Cyclonus to miss his aim. Bouncing on his feet Cyclonus put distance between them and launched forward again. Galvatron ran toward his attacker as well and sneaked in a kick just in time for it to meet Cyclonus chest. This sent him to the nearest tree triggering the migraine that still had yet to recover, Cyclonus threw his head down to avoid an approaching punch. He was now underneath Galvatron and using his smaller size as an advantage he aimed his still intact horn for his former lord's neck. Galvatron felt cyclonus horns quickly edging closer to the main wires of his neck, as he pulled backward he lifted his hand to pull back Cyclonus by the neck, but Cyclonus blocked him with his raised arm. Using cyclonus defense as an opportunity Galvatron used his knee to stab into Cyclonus gut. His bodyguard gasped and with his free hand, Galvatron punched Cyclonus through the mouth knocking Cyclonus back against the tree. Ignoring the still running wound down his face Galvatron raised to deliver another punch to Cyclonus gushing face.

 

* * *

 

 

With Magnus logic and Rodimus imagination, it was dangerous to stay dormant here anyway. With the warships passing close to this part of the galaxy it was on the back of everyone's minds anyway. While they make their getaway they’ll distract Galvatron by aiding Cyclonus with his fight. Magnus liked the added detail that if Cyclonus takes help in his fight against Galvatron, he'll have to turn himself in. Saving Magnus a ton of paperwork and pulling a lot of strings to track the rogue mech down. Whirl was happy to volunteer in aiding the fight, Magnus pinching his nose realizing he may end up arresting Whirl after this as well. 

To paranoid to leave the refugees with any less Magnus convicted Rodimus that he should let him go as well. Rodimus protested, of course, said Megatron and Drift were present and hell even Ratchet was enough alone. Not wanting to waste time all 3 raced to a fight that they hoped will end soon. Soon every other mini bot and mech containing harmless alt modes gathered to the back of the shelter to go to the lost light ship. With everyone buzzing with energy Tailgate easily snuck out the front door to watch Rodimus, Magnus and whirl head toward the fighting. In the background, Tailgate heard Ratchet run in the direction of med center. Half way down the hall Ratchet yelled to Drift to remember to grab the storm defector on the corner of the roof. Little did Ratchet know Drift was already halfway below deck getting the refugees ready. Tailgate heard Ratchet call out to him again 

‘’Drift you heard me,’’ with a sign Ratchet gave up calling out to Drift continued making his way down the hall. Stepping fully off the porch Tailgate glanced to the roof. Without giving it a second though Tailgate headed to grab the storm defector. It was a spring of confidence he honestly couldn't contain and all Tailgate wanted to do was help without getting in the way. 

 

* * *

 

 

Galvatron tossed Cyclonus to the ground again, he watched with new scars on his body from their brawl as his opponent slowly got to his shaking legs. Cyclonus hissed and in return Galvatron flashed his fangs and kicked dirt in Cyclonus direction, showing how impatience he become with Cyclonus to just give up. If this was any other fight Cyclonus would be shooting bullets and swinging his sword, instead of fist and swears. As barbaric, as  Galvatron was, it was no surprise he crushed Cyclonus guns with his bare hands. Yet like Cyclonus, he was too stubborn to finish up just yet. Cyclonus lazily launched forward again. Galvatron easily moved out the way and landed another punch. As Cyclonus staggered back Galvtron grabbed him by his neck and sent him flying into a tree landing on his side. 

Cyclonus vision hazed along his headache throbbed with such vengeance it felt like his wires will pop open. Galvatron was on him and delivered a nasty kick to his side. Cyclonus gagged and felt his stomach stir. He threw up. He looked down expecting to see inner energon but instead was looking at nothing but black liquid. Galvatron kneeled down to grab Cyclonus by the neck, he raised to his full height looking at him with interest. With his throat pipes in a death grip, black oil was pushing to make Cyclonus hurl again. It filled up his mouth so fast that he was forced to swallow, it tasted like poison, his optic watered as the fold taste didn’t stay down and came up his stomach again, noticing Cyclonus discomfort Galvtron gripped tighter, watching his bodyguard struggle. Through his blurred vision, Cyclonus spotted in the distance three approaching figures, two vehicles, and a helicopter. Following Cyclonus gaze, Galvatron looked over his shoulder and purred with excitement. 

‘’Are those the ones that fixed your legs, coming to help are they or defend? Shall we give them a chase’’ Dropping from Galvatron's grip Cyclonus intake wasted no time to puke out the black oil. Cyclonus was then yanked off the ground again, by his arm that was locked in Galvatron alt mode. His feet left the ground and he was at the mercy of Galvatron grip once again. Whirl did a double take as he watched Galvatron fly in the opposite direction with Cyclonus by the arm. Whirl was the first to start shooting at his target only skinning just passed Galvatron wings. Signing Whirl started to aim for Cyclonus, not to kill but to slow Galvatron down. Magnus took notice of Whirl plotting, honked his horn the sucking sound broke Whirls concentration causing him to send another bullet that hit nothing. Before Magnus could explain Rodimus interrupted, 

‘’We have to go now’’ Rodimus shrieked anxiety took over his voice as he speeds forward. Magnus and Whirl followed his lead desperate to have this fight end quickly. As all three of them raced forward Magnus was shouting orders to Ratchet. Magnus allowed Rodimus and Whirl to tune into his personal commlink. Ratchet was grunting in frustration, medical supplies behind quickly packed in a bag was audio in the background, Drift was saying something in the background breaking Ratchets concentration for a second before he started talking to Magnus again.

 ‘’Everyone is on the ship it's only me and Drift are left packing up my office’’.

There was a pause then everyone was so quiet on the Ratchets line that Magnus double checked to see if he was still connected. 

‘’I hear a jet, what do you want us to do’’

 ‘’Go in the ship and tell them not to take off, we can’t risk Galvatron seeing the ship’’ Rodimus answered, 

Magnus swelled with pride by how quick Rodimus was on his feet. It was logical to, the ship was hidden underneath the shelter and even if they somehow managed to make it invisible the loud engines the unsettled environment as the shelter parted to make their launch. It could drag attention from miles. 

‘’Stay hidden until we get this handled, send Drift out as back up, and tell Megatron to get his poetry ready we need all the weapons we need’’ Rodimus added,

 once the order was clear with a roll of his eyes Magnus closed the link and placed their focus on their pursuit.


	5. Snake

 

Cyclonus shoulder joints screamed to be free of Galvatron's death grip, ignoring the pain he used his bottom body strength to swing himself up to land a kick underneath Galvatron. It did nothing but gave Galvatron the idea to spin, and snarl a cruel laugh. Cyclonus stomach twisted in knots as the shelter came into sight. Galvatron then lowered to the ground just enough to drag Cyclonus in the dirt. With his free hand and his remaining strength he tried to halt begin dragged across the ground, he felt his arm become lose and only his hand still remained stuck in the jet. Galvatron spun again and transformed out of his alt mode leaving Cyclonus a few feet behind without his hand. Cyclonus wished he never looked down, his hand was snatched from him like it nothing more than paper. Wires gushed out inner energon and inked the dirt below.  Regardless of the body horror, the adrenaline rush made him feel unattached from his body.  He stood on shaking legs that felt like shards of scrap hanging on by the thin wire. Expecting to see Galvatron he was faced with an empty path just a few feet from the house.

 ‘’Up here’’ Galvton barked, Cyclonus shot his head up to see him on the roof, his weight denting in the rooftop as he marched with little care to the edge holding a shiny blue and white mini-bot upside down by the leg. 

 ‘’I should have known! Nothing of importance here.’’, Galvatron swung Tailgate by leg once more before he threw him off the roof. Without thinking, Cyclonus launched forward, in an attempt to catch Tailgate. 

Tailgate crashed to the ground making a queasy ripping sound as his body scraped the surface just landing a few inches from Cyclonus who threw himself on the ground in an attempt to catch him. Tailgate must have been in shock because he made no sound. Gentlely Cyclonus shook the mini-bot with the nub of where his hand used to be, he felt disgusted letting his blood drip on the mini-bot.

  ‘’I'm sorry’’ he quickly apologized,  for this, for arriving at all, for bringing this barbarian to the Lost Light, for once loving this barbarian.  The light flicked in Tailgates mask as Cyclonus raised his other hand to shake him.

 Magnus yelled out ‘’no don’t touch him’’ from behind 

Seeing Cyclonus distress Magnus made himself clear ‘’ don’t move him if he's injured.''

Tailgate vocal hummed to life with static ‘’I was too slow and I panicked when I saw it wasn’t you’’ he rasped.  Even with this proof that Tailgate was alive, it wasn't enough to Cyclonus comfort just yet.

‘’It okay little one,’’ he assured.

 Cyclonus stepped forward, Galvatron landed on the front porch he puffed out his chest and raised his gun, excited for another fight. Rodimus and Whirl quickly joined Cyclonus side ready to fight Galvatron head on. Magnus stood in front of the Tailgate as a shield, with his blaster raised, he placed his hand on his head as if talking to someone over a comm. 

  
  


‘’Calling for backup’’ Galvatron teased toward Magnus.

 Galvatron looked back to Cyclonus who launched forward, recognizing his fight style he dodged it, in that motion, Cyclonus ignored the pain and transformed in his alt mode ramming into Galvatron and taking him off the ground. Cyclonus increased the power in his thrusters taking Galvatron further into the sky. Galvatron swirled out of Cyclonus impale and managed to get the upper hand once again. He used Cyclonus to push himself up and then kick Cyclonus down into the rye. Whirl raced to the field, just as Rodimus was about to follow him he noticed Drift and Ratchet running from around the shelter as if they could read each other's mind both Drift and Rodimus followed Whirl into the fight. 

Tailgate couldn’t tell if Ratchet was mad at him, he felt himself get dizzy and his vision black around the edges making it impossible to make out anything. Magnus left him and Ratchet alone, to comm someone again, he seemed frustrated by whoever was on the other line.  Before Tailgate completely blacked out he heard Ratchet mumble a threat to Galvatron. 

Drift snuck up behind the action and with his sword, he managed to slice through Galvatron's shoulder. The attack was very choppy and not as flowy as his usual fighting style, but it was nearly impossible in the grass. Galvatron sneered at the sword slicing its way through his shoulder but was too distracted blocking Whirl and Rodimus firepower with his small installed holo shield to respond. As he hears Drift light steps begin to strike again he pushed himself backward, throwing Drift off balance.  While drift was occupied finding his balance again Galvatron let out a wicked smile pulled out his gun and aimed behind his back shooting threw Drifts arm. 

 ‘’Drift’’ Rodimus screamed.

 Now with one of his arms disabled Drift bit his lip as he tried to raise his sword again. Galvatron back kicked the samurai breaking his jaw. Galvatron then jumped back and landed on Drift stomping him into the ground. He looked back at Rodimus who's fighting spirit started to disintegrate as he watched his outdated bullets hardly make it past Galvtons shield and thick frame. Whirl seemed to fall into doubt as well as he watched Galvton stand on top of Drift like he was the ground beneath his feet. As Galvatron bathed in these mech's sorrow he noticed who exactly was missing. Before he could even search for that missing fighter  Cyclonus appeared out of the darkness of the rye and dug his fangs into Galvatons neck, as he did Cyclonus lifted his still intact hand and slashed his chest just missing the spark. Galvatron howled in pain and twisted to try to get Cyclonus off him. This gave Whirl and Rodimus a clear shot. 

Bullets only dented Galavton that will just leave behind scars that will make great stories for his men. Missing only by inches of his vulnerable wire, Galvatron took the pain and decided to get rid of the pest with its fangs still in bed in his neck. Any longer and this could kill  him. Grabbing Cyclonus by the leg he punched him in the torso so hard Cyclonus loosen his jaw just enough for Galvatron to smash him to the ground. The bullet had stopped, but then Galvatron was too occupied to ask why. With Cyclonus at his mercy again, he raised the hand to get ready to yank Cyclonus spark out, he will show his men what will happen to traders. 

‘’Move and well fire,

That familiar voice registered to well for anyone to forget. When Megatron pressed his cannon closer to Galvatron head he locked eyes with Megatron's cold stare. Magnus had his gun pointed in the direct line to Galvatron back, lined up with his spark perfectly. Whirl and Rodimus had their guns ready to fire and his crew surrounded Galvatron in a tight circle. Smirking Galvatron dropped his fist and let out a diabolical laugh. 

  
Cyclonus horns were reduced to shards of metal, his face was caked with his dried energon and grim. It felt all too familiar to when first landed into the lost lights safe heaven. It was far from over, that was a given, Primus wasn’t done with him. Slowly Cyclonus turns to see Drift by his side, he reaches for Drift who was still blacked out, remembering Magnus warning about Tailgate earlier he pulled his hand back from the injured mech.  Cyclonus then decided to stand on his legs. Steadily he tried to stay balanced but, he caught Galvatron attention just in time for his ex-general to see his legs give out. Cyclonus held a hateful glare,  earning a smirk from Galvatron. Time seemed to stop, between them.  Slowly Galvatron grim deepen , his sight seemed to have settled past Cyclonus. As everyone seemed to follow Galvatrons gaze then noticed the incoming Sweepers. Rodimus swore under his breath and aimed for the enemies that swarmed the sky. With time unaffected by Cyclonus, all he heard was gunfire around him. With routine blurred vision, his headache returned.  As he rebooted his optics he eyes cleared slightly in time to see action Galvtron launch toward him.  His head pounded, ever wire in his head felt like they were being stripped clean. His ex-lord gripped his jaw and pushed his head into the hard ground. Cyclonus didn't even have the strength to bite back, although his instincts were begging him to.  The noise from the war breaking out, around them seemed muted. Galvatron then edged close to Cyclonus audio and said ‘’Snake. You miserable snake’’ was all Cyclonus remembered before he blacked out.

* * *

 

 When he woke up he was being dragged, he heard the pieces of metal that stuck out of place on his body scrap against the wooden porch, whoever was yanking him was pulling him through a door giving him a view of Megatron firing at nearby sweepers before the screen door shut closed once he was through. Cyclonus  struggled to get out of someone's grip  eagerly to join the fight, 

‘’It's done’’ Whirl barked from above Cyclonus, Whirl tightened his claws around Cyclonus shoulder and dragged him faster, down a hall. 

‘’This is my fight’’ Cyclonus crooked  he struggled in a sad attempt to get out of Whirl's hold

‘’I said it’s over, the lost light is going to take off while Rodimus and the rest of them distract your old friends’’

Cyclonus struggled more, annoying Whirl to tighten his grip on Cyclonus struggles to add more discomfort. 

‘’Stop it, man, you think I wanna get stuck dragging you to the ship, heh I'm only doing this because I'm not queasy and the Ratchet is too busy with Drift. You'll just get in the way out there.’’ 

 That made Cyclonus stop resisting, he allowed his weaken to get taken away from the fight. 

* * *

  
  


They argued like he wasn’t even there among them, Magnus tried to calm down Rodimus about Galvatron's not begin able to track the ship, Ratchet lectured Drift about taking a sword to a gun fight, and Tailgate laid in the med center bed right next to him. Everyone seemed to be in their own world and honestly, Cyclonus craved more of his own so he could get lost from his conscience once again. Whirl, of course, won't allow it, he waved his claws in front Cyclonus face that made loud whooshing sounds. Oh, how Cyclones wanted to just swat his hand away, but he just blinked back with annoyance. 

‘’Just making sure you're still in there’’ Whirls claimed, the empurata victim clicked his claws in a crab-like manner, as he turned into the argument between Rodimus and Magnus. Everyone that was involved in the battle was crammed in the med bay. Thankfully it was Ratchet that felt claustrophobic as well, Ratchet ordered everyone to get out of his med bed unless they’re dying, the order was so sharp Magnus straightened his back suddenly embarrassed of his manners. Everyone quickly gathered themselves and left including Drift who rolled his new shoulders as a way to get used to them.  Cyclonus  eyes followed Racket as he went back to Tailgate, 

‘’Don’t worry he looks better than you’’ Ratchet joked noticing Cyclonus watching. Cyclonus was someone of dry humor, he felt his bruised facelift in a small smile, he still felt the present grim that had yet to wash off,  his raised his hand to touch his face and felt the tightness of one his wrist. He notices that his hand had been replaced. Rolling his wrist he looked to Ratchet, ‘’thank you’’ he said with a tight smile.

Returning a  smile with friendlier nature ‘’ it's my job, old boy’’ Ratchet flicked his eyes over his shoulder 

‘’You still have your legs, the wash rack is straight down the hall, with a blue knob’’ 

Yes, he truly must have looked worst like the Tailgate. 

* * *

 

Most of his injuries had been repaired fast, he didn’t live this long to be permanently damaged easily. He moved his shoulder joints as he stepped out the wash ranks and stopped in front of a fogged mirror to dry himself.  

At this point Cyclonus didn’t know where he stood, if he stayed any longer Magnus will find a way to put him on trial. If he left Galvatron will yank his spark out. He was damned if he did anything at this point. He  reached into his subspace and pulled out the white cloth stained with the black oil and registered it, 

He had survived worst. When Cyclonus came back to reality he realized just how long he was standing there. The mirror had completely defogged giving himself a clear reflection of himself. He looked completely drained of life. To his cheek structure, to the branches of his twisted horns that made him look like a Wendigo.  He never thought himself as scary or intimidating. He was the one that lived with this face so he never imagined how he looks to others till now. Among the Lost Light he didn’t fit in, he was a blur on the lens. Bacteria in a wound the lost light didn't deserve to be infected with, they didn’t need their crew having a constant reminder that someone they loved may have been killed by the likes of him. Cyclonus could defend himself all he wants. He could plea how he was brainwashed and controlled, but those were excuses and, he was sick of them he outgrew them. 

* * *

  
  


  Outside the med center window, they were a few miles away from passing a cluster of craters and small planets. If he really wanted to leave he had to leave now.  Sneaking into the lower deck to make a quick exit may be a hassle but he doesn't doubt that the head of the ship was occupied with a variety of others responsibilities that landed heavily on their shoulders. Thinking on his feet Cyclonus made his way to the door, he took a moment to look at the mini-bot in the bed, his half his life he was meant to feel bad for the mini bots and inferiors now for the first time he envied the refugees here. Never in his life, anyone cared enough to help him feel safe, he was always seen as someone that could take care of himself. Cyclonus quietly came to Tailgate's side.

  ‘’ you saved my life and I nearly couldn’t save yours, please stay out of trouble and don’t give me the opportunity to have to save your life again. I’m afraid I may fail.  Goodbye little one’’ Cyclonus warned 

 

* * *

 

    The blaring alarms woke up Tailgate out of a dead sleep. If the noise wasn’t enough Magnus urgent voice over the speaker was, 

   ‘’Everyone remains calm, we triggered the below deck alarms please head to your rooms so we can check the area. ‘’ Magnus assured

Aside from the flashing lights around the room, Tailgate found the window with its curtain open catching quite a beautiful light.  Tailgate walked over to the window, still cautious of his healing body stable with pain medications. As he looked out he saw the purple jet he came to recognize blast in the direction of the closest planet. Tailgate heard approaching foot steps and quickly pulled the curtain over the window this time leaving Cyclonus be.  

  
  


  
  
  



End file.
